Cesidio Tallini
Cesidio Tallini (New York, 10 May 1962 – ) is the Bishop and founder of the Cesidian Church, and a Native American Medicine Man. He is also known quite officially as Wequarran Archimedes (see WorldCat file below), and is the Sachem (or Paramount Chief) of the Ryamecah Confederation. He is also known as Kaisiris Tallini, and is the Meddís Túvtiks (meaning Chief Magistrate in the ancient Oscan language) of the Hernici Tribe. Tallini has earned both American and Italian high school diplomas in the past; has earned several different post-secondary education diplomas and certificates, including a National Work Readiness Credential from the National Work Readiness Council, and a Certificate of Qualification to Practice from the Law Society of Cabinda; and has earned a BS degree from the University of Phoenix, another BSc degree, two religious doctorate degrees, and was awarded several honorary doctorates. Tallini is also the de facto or de jure author of several books in English and Italian; the father of Cesidian law, analytic theology, Cesidian salubriology, and Cesidian societal-political science; the developer of several indigenous and novel time, linguistic, educational, and intellectual property systems; and an alternative scholar. Finally, Tallini is also the Guru and founder of Global Earth Oceans (GEO), a new continent under development. Early life Tallini was born in Jamaica Hospital, New York, on 10 May 1962. He has resided for extensive periods of time both in Italy and in the United States. He moved to Italy at the age of 9, where he continued his education. He eventually earned an Italian Diploma di Maturità Scientifica from La Scuola D'Italia "Guglielmo Marconi" of New York City, and an American High School Equivalency Diploma from the University at Albany (SUNY). Later developments Tallini is an honorary alumnus of the University of California at Berkeley since October 2010; an honorary alumnus of Pennsylvania State University since May 2011; and an international life member of the Chamber of Computer Logistics People (CCLP) Worldwide since August 2011. Most later developments in Tallini's life are at least indirectly related to Cesidian societal-political science. Tallini co-founded the Cesidian Root in September 2005, but no longer has a relationship with the organisation. On 30 April 2007, Tallini earned a Bachelor of Science in Information Technology from the University of Phoenix (with honours). On 13 December 2007, René Descartes is consecrated as the first saint of the Cesidian Church. Tallini also founded the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) political party in May 2008, but disbanded the party in June 2017. On 8 August 2009, the first Print Monopoly ⓅⓂ was issued. On 20 January 2010, Tallini received an honorary Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) in International law from the Academy of Universal Global Peace. The Academy of Universal Global Peace is the spiritual and high education wing of Snahalaya Ashram, which is registered with the government of India, under several Ministries of India, and in the United States Central Contractor Registration (CCR) database. The Academy of Universal Global Peace is also affiliated with the World Peace Organization, Power Ministries International, and accredited with the United Nations Global Compact. On 27 January 2010, the Fifth World Community (5WC) was made a Google "City Hall". On 8 July 2011, Tallini was ordained as an Independent Catholic Priest and appointed to the title of Bishop, with apostolic succession and lineage to Christ. He also became a member of the Board of Bishops of the Universal Life Church World Headquarters. On 11 July 2011, Tallini was spiritually adopted into the Nemenhah Band and Native American Traditional Organization, and became a Nemenhah Medicine Man. On 20 February 2015, Tallini was also ordained into the Native American Church of the Nemenhah Indigenous Traditional Organization, and became a Nemenhah Certified Minister and Practitioner of the Sahaptan Healing Way. On 22 July 2011, the Cesidian Church was granted a church charter by the Universal Life Church World Headquarters (later renamed "Universal One Church"). Tallini has also earned a Doctor of Divinity (DD), and a Doctor of Theology (ThD) from the Universal Life Church World Headquarters School of Theology. On 1 November 2011, upon certification by the Examining Committee of the Law Society of Cabinda, Tallini was admitted as an Advocate, and is now authorised to practice before all the Courts and Tribunals of the Republic of Cabinda. On 23 January 2012, Tallini was appointed Communications Director for the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS). During the 7th Meeting of the Committee on NGOs, held on 2 February 2012 at the United Nations Headquarters in New York, the Chamber of Computer Logistics People Worldwide (CCLP Worldwide) was recommended for Special Consultative Status. This development became possible after CCLP Worldwide's Special Representative Cesidio Tallini managed to overcome to the persistent objections of the Distinguished Representative of Pakistan on the night of 1 February 2012. In August 2012 CCLP Worldwide was granted Special Consultative Status with the United Nations' Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC). On 27 December 2012, Tallini was made Ambassador at Large of Antarctica and Unrepresented or Underrepresented Polities for The Multipurpose Inter-Parliamentary Union (TMIPU). On 31 December 2012, Tallini was appointed Interim Deputy Minister of Information for the Republic of Cabinda. On 8 April 2013, the Saint René Descartes University's 2013 Nobel Peace Prize recommendation is welcomed by the Norwegian Nobel Committee, and Saint René Descartes University's Scholar's Degree (SD) is also accepted. On 26 April 2013, it is first noticed that the Ryamecah Confederation had been accepted by China's General Administration of Press and Publication agency. On 7 June 2013, the Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) agency was launched. On 3 September 2013, the Hernici (8ED) tribe is formally registered with Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA). This marks the beginning of the official existence of the Aboriginal European Hernici (8ED) Tribe — the Hernici started less officially on 10 August 2013. On 22 September 2013, the Government of Southern Cameroons recognises the UMMOA's Aphrodite Island claim. On 27 December 2013, the UMMOA Collective Membership Mark UMMOA™ application was filed by the United States Patent and Trademark Office (USPTO), and it was assigned serial number '86153190'. On 9 January 2014, Tallini provides the first services as Ambassador at Large of Antarctica to a Native Antarctican. On 26 August 2014, the UMMOA Trademark became the UMMOA® Registered Trademark 4592162 article. On 3 October 2014, it is first noticed that UMMOA English (UGV; en-UGV; Ⓤ) had appeared authoritatively in Google searches. On 6 December 2014, Global Earth Oceans (GEO) was made a Google "Government Office". On 1 March 2015, the Winnecomac (or Winnecomaq) claim/name is accepted by author and sociologist Christopher F Roth. On 5 November 2015, the Aphrodite Island claim/name is accepted by author and geographer Nick Middleton (in the English language). On 11 November 2015, the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) standard appeared in AcronymFinder.com for the first time. On 21 January 2016, the UK's Foreign and Commonwealth Office published a summary of the UMMOA government's views. This is the first indirect acknowledgement of the work of the Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) agency. On 22 January 2017, the Office of the Geographer, Ethnographer, and Linguist (OGEL) is put into action through a special first article. On 28 June 2017, the Kingdom of Ourania unilaterally recognised The Tallini Family (TTF) as a nation. On 5 October 2017, the Indigo Race (or Homo sapiens ethicus/''Homo noeticus'') concept is accepted by author and social anthropologist Beth Singler. On 13 November 2017, the Cesidian Root Language Monitor was rebaptised on its fourth anniversary as the UGV Language Monitor. Multilingual anthroponyms (more official in bold) * US/British English: Cesidio Tallini * Español: Cesidio Tallini * 中文：切西第哦·塔林妮 * UMMOA English: Kaisiris Tallini * Deutsch: Cesidio Tallini * Français: Cesidio Tallini * Русский: Каисидис Таллини * 日本語：チェシディオ·タッリーニ * Italiano: Cesidio Tallini * Napulitano: Kaisiris Tallini * Ελληνικά: Καϊσίδης Ταλλίνι * Português: Cesidio Tallini * Interlingua: Kaisiris Tallini * Latina: Caesidius Tallini * हिन्दी: सेसिडियो तल्लीनी עברית: קאיסריס טאליני ▪ العربية: ساسيديو تاليني ▪ * British or corporate name: BCT * Pen name (Nom de plume): HMRD Cesidio Tallini * Native American name: Sachem Wequarran Archimedes Books *25 September 2008, A history of the future: Independent Long Island, 1-59899-129-9 *8 August 2009, The Fifth World: Micronationalism on Steroids, 978-1448663538 *17 October 2009, All Religions Are Cults: And What a Few Good Priests, Monks, Rabbis and Mullahs Can Do About It, 978-1449553555 *23 May 2012, I Giochi SIGNOR: Sport Integrati e Giochi delle Nazioni, Organizzazioni e Religioni, 978-1477493144 *21 February 2013, Ryamecah Declaration of Indigenous Independence, 978-1482510553 Trademarks *27 December 2013, UMMOA. Serial Number: 86153190. Registration Number: 4592162. Owner/Company: Cesidio Tallini. Correspondent/Attorney: Cesidio Tallini. Int'l Business page: UMMOA. Full USPTO Record Credits Filmography * Himself - Self Proclaimed Governor, Independent Long Island, "Mouthing Off (2011)". Host: Bryan Unger; Director: David Konschnik. [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1772281/ How The States Got Their Shapes]. A&E Television Networks. History (TV channel), New York. 2011-07-12. * Cesidio Tallini. [http://ncplus.pl/program-tv/2598426-jak-powstaly-stany-jak-to-sie-mowi-odc-10-h2-hd-20160416-2300 Jak powstały Stany: Jak to się mówi, ODC 10]. 2016-04-16. Vexillography * File:Flag of Long Island.svg See also * Cesidian calendar * United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) * Global Earth Oceans (GEO) References English *American Image Press. The Honor Roll of IFPO Photographers, 2004 *The Norton Awards. The 2005 Norton Panel, 8 January 2006 *Citation for being awarded with an Honorary Ph.D. in Cyberanthropology by Cosmopolitan University & Research Institute, Senator Michael A.L. Balboni, 30 January 2006 *Independent Long Island...whatever that means, by Henry E. Powderly II, LI Biz Blog, 6 September 2007 *What Has the Hamptons, 4 Airports and a Hankering for Independence?, by Corey Kilgannon, New York Times, 22 September 2007 *Independent Long Island flag, New York (U.S.), by Ned Smith, CRW Flags, 23 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Descartes becomes Cesidian Church's first saint, by "Sotto Voce", Clerical Whispers, 15 December 2007 *Trying Again and Again to Secede, by Clyde Haberman, New York Times, 30 April 2009 *New Guinea Signs Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty (MOGPT), by Sharon N. Leme, Free-Press-Release.com, 24 June 2011 *Report: WikiLeaks Could Be Operated in International Waters, by Damon Poeter, PCMag.com, 31 January 2012 *CCLP Worldwide recommended for Special Consultative Status with United Nations ECOSOC, Education Charter International, 4 February 2012 *The Cesidian Root: A bizarre peek at the world wide weird, by Sasha Bogursky, FoxNews.com, 2 March 2012 *Long Island statehood, Devon Moore, NukeVac Wiki, 22 June 2012 *National Self Determination through Private Enterprise: The New Economic Plan for Emerging African States, by Dr. Jonathan Levy, PhD, Panafricanvisions.com, 18 January 2013 *North Dumpling Island: Micronationality, the Media and the American Dream, by Clarice M. Butkus, Shima: The International Journal of Research into Island Cultures, Volume 8, Number 1, 2014 *magFlags: A proposed flag of Long Island, by Cesidio Tallini, Amazon.com, 9 December 2014 *''Let's Split! A Complete Guide to Separatist Movements and Aspirant Nations, from Abkhazia to Zanzibar, Christopher F Roth, Litwin Books, 1 March 2015 *The Absurd History Of The Intermicronational Olympic Games, Mark Hay, ''Good Sports, 14 October 2016 *''The Indigo Children: New Age Experimentation with Self and Science, Beth Singler, Routledge, 5 October 2017 Italian *La religione cattolica, by Cesidio Tallini, ''NAMIR, 26 October 2004 *Opinioni: Micronazionalismo, nel dettaglio, by Caio Giulio Aquila, Il Messaggero della Res Publica, 2 January 2008 *Micronazionalismo - Micronationalism, Res Publica SPQR, 7 January 2008 *Micronazionalismo, Micronazione Sovrana Impero, 16 April 2008 *La Cesidian Root e la libertà del web, Micronazionalismo, 15 May 2009 *Secessione, ora tocca a Filettino, Repubblica, 11 January 2012 Interlingua *Scrutinio linguistico, Interlingua utile?, by Alberto Mardegan, RePuBbLiCa Di PoNfErRaTa - Micronazione Quintomondista, 26 June 2005 *Die de Interlingua 2018, by Kaisiris Tallini, International Media, 10 February 2018 Russian *Разъединенные Штаты Америки (The DisUnited States of America), by Андрей Яшлавский (Andrey Yashlavsky), Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets), 6 May 2009 *WikiLeaks переедет в международные воды? (Will WikiLeaks move into international waters?), PCWeek.ua, 10 February 2012 *Сецидианское право, новая модель (Article about Cesidian law), by Татьяна Бонч-Осмоловская (Tatiana Bonch-Osmolovskaya), PostNonFiction.org, 25 October 2014 Portuguese *Jus Cerebri Electronici, Raphael Garcia, Blog do Tsavkko - The Angry Brazilian, 19 March 2009 *Controle da Internet, Raphael Garcia, Blog do Tsavkko - The Angry Brazilian, 9 April 2009 *Identidade e Ciberespaço: O Micronacionalismo enquanto Comunidade Imaginada, R. Tsavkko Garcia, 2009 Spanish *Canarias entra a formar parte de la Organización de Estados Africanos Emergentes, Vecinos Unidos Canarios, La verdad de Lanzarote, 13 September 2013 Polish *Czy powstanie kolejne ccTLD “indywidualnego imperium”?, Domainnews.pl, 24 September 2007 External links * Who is the Hon. Most Rev. Dr. Cesidio Tallini? * Cesidio Tallini's professional website * SGNRS * Sachem Wequarran Archimedes * Cesidio Tallini and related references * Multinationalist.com - A website about applied Cesidian law * Cesidio Tallini's Doctor of Theology (ThD) (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's Doctor of Divinity (DD) (PDF) * [http://cesidio.org/PhD-AUGP-2010-01-20.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in International law honoris causa] (PDF) * [http://cesidio.org/PhD-CosmoU-2006-01-30.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in Cyberanthropology honoris causa] (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BSc in Contemplative Psychology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BS in Information Technology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's Natal Chart (PDF) * [http://strdu.com/AstrologiaBucrafaniana.pdf Cesidio Tallini's Astrologia Bucrafaniana] (PDF) * The XIV Commandments Authority control * WorldCat * VIAF Category:People Category:Scholars Category:Theologians Category:Bishops Category:Diplomats Category:Secessionists Category:Micronationalists Category:Current national leaders Category:Entrepreneurs Category:UMMOA Category:Independent Long Island Category:Cesidian Church Category:Shamans Category:Authors